


Shadow Triad

by ferix79



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M, Shadow Triad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:05:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghetsis saved them and made them into something more than they ever thought they could have been.<br/>WARNING-Implied underage non-con.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Triad

**Author's Note:**

> Written from the perspective of Cress, one of the triplets of the Straiton City Gym(in Black and White version). There's this theory that he and his brothers were saved by Ghetsis when they were young, and in turn became loyal to him and turned into the Shadow Triad that we see in the game. 
> 
> This is implied non con. Exploring the...abusive relationship between Ghetsis and his (then) young son N.

We had been abandoned as children. Cast out in the rain like dogs. 

He only noticed us because of my middle brother. 

Green hair, just like his son's, he said, and offered us an opportunity. He took us in, fed, and clothed us, and then one day, he presented us with uniforms. 

"Wear these, so I don't have to look at your faces every day." 

The green hair of my brother's that saved us was nearly our downfall, but every day we wore the uniforms, the happier he was with us.

Over the years we met this son of his. N, a strange name, I supposed, but his father's name wasn't the epitome of normal either. 

N once saw us out of uniform, and ran away sobbing. We weren't reprimanded, but N was. 

My youngest brother came back to our room that night with all the color drained out of his face. I asked him what was wrong, but he wouldn't say and went immediately to bed. 

I'll never be sure of what happened that night.

But I am sure that we are loyal to Ghetsis, and only Ghetsis.


End file.
